Filipe II de Espanha
|cidadenatal=Valladolid, Espanha |morte= }} |cidademorte=Madrid, Espanha |sepultamento=Real Mosteiro de São Lourenço do Escorial, Madrid |antecessor =Imperador Carlos V |sucessor=Felipe III |consorte=Maria Manuela de Portugal (1543-1545) Maria I de Inglaterra (1556-1558) Isabel de Valois (1559-1568) Ana de Áustria (1570-1580) |filhos=com Maria Manuela de Portugal: Carlos de Espanha, Príncipe das Astúrias com Isabel de Valois: Isabel Clara Eugénia Catarina Micaela com Ana de Áustria: Fernando Carlos Lourenço Diogo Félix Filipe III de Espanha Maria |dinastia=Habsburgo (Filipina) |pai=Carlos I de Espanha |mãe=Isabel de Portugal |assinatura=Firma del Rey Felipe II.svg }} D. Filipe II de Espanha (Valladolid, 21 de maio de 1527 — El Escorial, 13 de setembro de 1598 Campos, Alfredo Luís Campos, Memória da Visita Régia à ilha Terceira - 1 de julho de 1901. Publicado em Angra Heroísmo pela "Imprensa Municipal" em 1903, pág. 282. .) foi rei de Espanha, a partir de 1556, e rei de Portugal, como D. Filipe I, a partir de 1580.Geoffrey Parker. The Grand Strategy of Philip II, (2000)Garret Mattingly. The Armada p. 22, p. 66 ISBN 0-395-08366-4 Primeiros anos Filho do Imperador do Sacro Império Romano Germânico e rei das Espanhas Carlos V de Habsburgo e de Isabel de Portugal, governou um vasto território integrado por Aragão, Castela, Catalunha, ilhas Canárias, Maiorca, Navarra, Galiza e Valência, Rossilhão, Franco-Condado, Países Baixos, Sardenha, Córsega, Sicília, Milão, Nápoles, além de territórios ultramarinos na África (Orão, Túnis, e outros), na América e na Ásia (Filipinas).James Boyden; Europe, 1450 to 1789: Encyclopedia of the Early Modern World Em termos de política externa, sua mais significativa vitória sucedeu contra os turcos otomanos: a Batalha de Lepanto, em 1571. Nasceu em Valladolid e morreu no mosteiro de El Escorial, onde jaz. Chamado ainda o Sábio. Foi batizado em 5 de junho, na igreja do convento de São Paulo, pelo arcebispo de Toledo, Don Alfonso de Talavera. Rei de Inglaterra (1554-1558), Regente de Espanha desde 1543 tornou-se em 1555 rei da Espanha, conde de Artois, conde da Borgonha, conde de Charolais por 42 anos. A partir de 1552 já se havia tornado rei como Filipe I de Nápoles, da Sicília, Sardenha, rei apenas titular de Jerusalém e duque de Milão. Em 1555 foi também rei dos Países Baixos; em 1556 conde de Holanda, conde da Zelândia, Conde de Ostrevant, Duque de Gueldres, e a partir de 1580 será também o rei de Portugal, Filipe I. Recebeu uma educação humanista, planejada por seu tutor, Juan de Zúñiga, Felipe nunca se tornaria um erudito nos padrões renascentistas. Além de sua língua nativa, o espanhol, possuía domínio sobre o português, língua de sua mãe e, muito moderadamente, podia ler latim. Demonstrou interesse pela arquitetura e a música, além de gosto por atividades ao ar livre, como a caça. Desde os 12 anos foi preparado para os assuntos do Governo e aos 16 anos ficou encarregado da regência dos reinos da Espanha, enquanto o pai administrava o Santo Império Romano Germânico como Carlos V. Assumiu a coroa espanhola em 1556, depois da abdicação do pai em 1555, herdando um vasto império colonial, difícil situação financeira e inimigos poderosos: Inglaterra, França e Holanda. Regência e coroação Nomeado regente da Espanha, com um Conselho, por Carlos V, em Bruxelas em 22 de outubro de 1555, Carlos V lhe cedeu os Países Baixos, as coroas de Castela, Aragão e Sicília em 16 de janeiro de 1556, e o condado da Borgonha em 10 de junho. A coroa imperial foi herdada por seu tio Fernando, irmão de Carlos V. Devotado ao catolicismo, defendeu a Fé e se dedicou a interromper o progresso do protestantismo, e tais duas idéias são chave para entender todo seu reinado , pois se dedicou a ambas por meio do absolutismo. Seu reinado começou com a quebra pela França do Tratado de Vaucelles assinado com a França em 1556, à qual se uniu ao Papa Paulo IV contra ele. Filipe teve portanto que enfrentar duas guerras ao mesmo tempo, na Itália e nos Países Baixos. Na Itália, o duque de Alba, Vice-Rei de Nápoles, derrotou o duque de Guise e obrigou o Papa a pedir paz. Filipe a concedeu, magnanimamente, e o duque de Alba foi obrigado a pedir o perdão do Papa por ter invadido os Estados Pontifícios. Na Espanha, Filipe prosseguiu a política de seus bisavôs, Fernando de Aragão e Isabel de Castela. Foi drástico na supressão da heresia luterana, sobretudo em Valhadolid e Sevilha. Durante o seu reinado ocorreu uma sangrenta rebelião mourisca, no antigo Reino de Granada de 1567 a 1570 que terminou Dom João de Áustria, bastardo de Carlos V de Habsburgo. Os mouriscos, vencidos, foram deportados para outras partes da Espanha. Comentários espanhóis Diz um autor espanhol: «Desde muy joven preparado para ser rey». Disso se encarregaram Juan Martínez Silíceo e Juan de Zúñiga. :«Su padre también le educó y preparó en política y diplomática, dejándole como regente en sus ausencias en 1543 y 1551. Asumió el trono tras la abdicación de Carlos I en 1556, Rey de España y de sus posesiones hasta 1598. Gobernó el vastísimo imperio integrado por Castilla, Aragón, Cataluña, Navarra y Valencia, el Rosellón, el Franco-Condado, los Países Bajos, Sicilia, Cerdeña, Milán, Nápoles, Orán, Túnez, Portugal y su imperio afroasiático, toda la América descubierta y Filipinas. Después de viajar por Italia y los Países Bajos y ser reconocido como sucesor regio en los estados flamencos y por las Cortes castellanas, aragonesas y navarras, se dedicó plenamente a gobernar desde la corte madrileña con gran empeño. La monarquía se apoyaba en un gobierno por medio de consejos y de secretarios reales y en una poderosa administración centralizada. Pero, las bancarrotas, las dificultades económicas y los problemas fiscales fueron característicos durante todo su reinado. La figura del secretario Antonio Pérez fue muy notoria en el gobierno hasta que fue destituido, acusado de corrupción. En 1568 moría el príncipe heredero Carlos, que había sido arrestado debido a sus contactos con los miembros de una presunta conjura sucesoria promovida por parte de la nobleza contra Felipe. Estos dos hechos marcaron principalmente gran parte de los ''problemas internos de su reinado. En cuanto a política exterior, el monarca se preocupó por mantener y proteger su Imperio y una prueba de ello fueron los matrimonios que contrajo. La unidad religiosa estuvo muy presente en todos los aspectos de la vida de Felipe II, unidad de una fe que se veía amenazada por las incursiones berberiscas y turcas en las costas mediterráneas. Para hacer frente al Imperio Otomano se constituyó la llamada Liga Santa integrada por una serie de estados como Venecia, Génova y el Papado.»'' E ainda: :«Felipe II, bajo cuyos dominios ´no se ponía el sol, era hombre de pocas, pero expresivas palabras. Así lo era también, aunque por cortedad, Alonso de Ercilla, el inmortal autor de ''La Araucana, a quien el rey tuvo a su servicio, como paje, desde los 15 años. De ahí que Felipe acostumbrase a decir a su ilustre servidor:'' ::''- Habladme por escrito, don Alonso...»'' Apreciação Em 25 de Julho de 1554, tornou-se rei por seu casamento com Maria I de Inglaterra. Na verdade, a função política que ele passou a exercer na Inglaterra a partir de então é algo um tanto controverso, pois, embora seja conhecido como Rei consorte da Inglaterra, ele tinha os mesmos títulos e recebia as mesmas honras que sua esposa, além de os atos parlamentares constarem sempre com os nomes de ambos e as moedas serem cunhadas com as cabeças de ambos. Isso caracterizaria uma diarquia e, por conseguinte, faria dele um Rei de Inglaterra, e não apenas um rei consorte, que seria tão somente marido de uma rainha. O projecto de união pessoal dos dois países falhou com a morte de Maria em 1558, antes de ter tido um herdeiro. Em guerra contra a França, com quem lutava pelo controle de Nápoles e de Milão e seus territórios, obteve vitórias nas batalhas de Saint Quentin (1557) e Gravelines (1558). Depois assinou o Tratado de Cateau-Cambresis (3 de abril de 1559). Filipe, que estivera retido nos Países Baixos, pôde viajar para a Espanha. Por mais de 40 anos, residiu alternadamente em Madrid, que transformou na capital do reino, e em vilegiaturas, das quais o mais famoso é o mosteiro de El Escorial, construído em cumprimento de um voto feito antes da batalha de Saint Quentin. Parte do processo de pacificação passou pelo seu casamento com Isabel de Valois (1545-1568), filha de Henrique II de França, que fora prometida a Carlos, filho do primeiro casamento com Maria Manuela de Portugal. Isabel deu-lhe apenas duas filhas, permanecendo o rei sem descendentes masculinos. Seria apenas com o seu quarto casamento, com Ana, filha de Maximiliano II da Germânia, que nasceria o herdeiro ao trono, Filipe III de Espanha. Apesar da vitória diante dos berberiscos em Malta em 1565, a hostilidade com os turcos persistia. Seu irmão bastardo, D. João da Áustria, comandando uma frota, obteve uma grande vitória, embora não definitiva, na batalha naval de Lepanto em 1571. Teve primeiros-ministros notáveis: o Duque de Alba, morto em Lisboa dois anos depois da conquista; o Príncipe de Eboli, morto muito antes do Rei; Antônio Perez, que lhe sobreviveu; o cardeal de Granvelle, que depois de ter perdido o favor do rei, o recuperou e foi chamado de Nápoles para ficar como regente do reino em Madrid, enquanto o rei ia a Portugal; e Cristóvão de Moura, o último homem forte. Antes de morrer, o Cardeal-Arquiduque Alberto, vice-rei de Portugal, fora nomeado Rei de Flandres, e para o substituir em Portugal nomeou conselho composto do Arcebispo de Lisboa, dos condes de Portalegre, de Sabugal e de Santa Cruz, e de Miguel de Moura. Foi o último ato importante do seu reinado. A Coroa de Portugal thumb|rigth|250px|Felipe II Um dos seus triunfos políticos foi obter a união ibérica, fazendo valer seus direitos de sucessão em 1581 nas Cortes de Tomar. A política matrimonial prévia das dinastias reinantes facilitara esta união. Depois da morte do rei D. Sebastião na trágica batalha de Alcácer Quibir, ao ser aclamado rei o cardeal D. Henrique, decrépito, investiu os meios e dinheiro para ganhar ao seu partido a corte de Portugal . Sete pretendentes disputavam a posse do reino quando morreu o rei em 1580, mas apenas cinco baseavam as suas pretensões em fundamentos aceitáveis: * Filipe II filho da primogênita do rei Manuel I, com seu marido Carlos V; * Duque de Sabóia, filho da infanta D. Beatriz, filha do mesmo Rei D. Manuel I e de seu esposo o duque de Sabóia; * Dom António, prior do Crato, filho do infante D. Luís, sendo este filho do mesmo rei D. Manuel; * Duque de Parma, neto por parte de mãe do Infante D. Duarte, filho do mesmo rei D. Manuel; * D. Catarina, Duquesa de Bragança, filha legítima do mesmo Infante D. Duarte. Os que menos direito mostravam eram Catarina de Médicis, rainha de França, descendente de D. Afonso III e de sua primeira esposa a condessa Matilde de Bolonha, e o Papa, herdeiro natural dos cardeais, que entendia portanto dever usufruir o reino que um cardeal governava assim como podia usufruir uma quinta de que fora possuidor. Dos cinco que apresentavam títulos valiosos, só três disputavam seriamente a coroa: Filipe II, o prior do Crato e a duquesa de Bragança. O reino de Portugal ficara entregue a cinco governadores dependentes dos Habsburgo, os quais hesitavam em reconhecer Filipe como Rei. Este se dispôs a conquistar Portugal pelas armas. O prior do Crato se fizera aclamar em Santarém, mas dispunha de poucas tropas. Filipe reuniu exército, entregou-o ao Duque de Alba; confiou ao Marquês de Santa Cruz o comando da esquadra, e conservou-se próximo da fronteira de Badajoz. Alba marchou sobre Setúbal; conquistando o Alentejo, atravessou para Cascais na esquadra do Marquês de Santa Cruz, marchou sobre Lisboa, derrotou o prior do Crato na batalha de Alcântara a 4 de agosto de 1580, perseguiu-o até à província do Minho, e preparou enfim o reino para receber a visita do seu novo soberano. Filipe não procurou intervir na política interna de Portugal e entregou o governo do país a um português de sua confiança. Além de ser filho de mãe portuguesa, Filipe fora educado por cortesões portugueses nos primeiros anos de vida. Filipe, em 9 de dezembro de 1580, atravessou a fronteira, entrou em Elvas, onde se demorou dois meses recebendo os cumprimentos dos novos súditos. Dos primeiros que o veio saudar foi o duque de Bragança. A 23 de fevereiro de 1581 Filipe II saiu de Elvas, atravessou triunfante e demoradamente o país, e a 16 de março de 1581 entrou em Tomar, para onde convocara cortes. Distribuiu recompensas, ordenou suplícios e confiscos, e recebeu a noticia de que todas as colónias haviam reconhecido a sua soberania, exceptuando a Ilha Terceira, onde se arvorara a bandeira do prior do Crato, ali jurado rei de Portugal a 16 de abril de 1581. Nas cortes, prometeu respeitar os foros e as isenções e nunca dar para governador ao país senão um português ou um membro da família real. Expediu de Lisboa tropas que subjugaram a ilha Terceira, em que D. António fora auxiliado pela França, e partiu para Espanha depois da vitória naval de Vila Franca, em que o Marquês de Santa Cruz destroçou a esquadra francesa em 26 de julho de 1582, obtendo a submissão da ilha. Nomeando para vice-rei de Portugal seu sobrinho, o cardeal-Arquiduque Alberto, e depois lhe ter agregado um Conselho de governo e de ter nomeado os membros do conselho de Portugal, partiu finalmente a 11 de fevereiro de 1583. A nova monarquia, associada aos interesses da rama austríaca dos Habsburgo, dominava a península Ibérica, Nápoles, Sicília, Milão, Sardenha, Bélgica, Holanda e Luxemburgo atuais e partes da França; na Ásia, Filipinas e feitorias na Índia, Pérsia, China, Indochina, Arábia; na África, as guarnições de Ceuta, Melilla, Mazalquivir, Oran, Sidi Ifni, Bizerta, La Goleta, Casablanca, Mazagan e Ilhote de Vélez de la Gomera,Angola, Moçambique, Madeira, Cabo Verde, São Tomé e Príncipe, Canárias, toda a América menos algumas ilhas das Antilhas, parte dos atuais Estados Unidos e o Canadá, e terras na Guiana; na Oceânia, as Molucas, Ilha de Páscoa, Ilhas Marianas (atuais Ilhas Marianas do Norte e Guam) e Ilhan Carolinas (atuais Ilhas Palau, Estados Federados da Micronésia, Ilhas Marshall e Ilhas Gilbert. Os Países Baixos e outros problemas thumb|left|250px|Felipe II, pintado por [[Ticiano Vecellio]] Não conseguiu solucionar o conflito político-religioso nos Países Baixos pois nenhum de seus governadores conseguiu mitigar a sublevação dos Estados Gerais. Filipe II tinha entregue o governo a sua tia, Margarida de Parma, mas os nobres, sem influência, se uniram em conspirações. Protestavam contra a presença de milhares de soldados da Espanha, contra a influência do Cardeal de Granvelle sobre a regente, contra a severidade dos decretos de Carlos V contra a heresia. Filipe chamou de volta o exército e o Cardeal, mas se recusou a diminuir a severidade dos decretos do pai e declarou não querer reinar sobre uma nação de heréticos. Surgiram as dificuldades com os iconoclastas, e ele jurou castigá-los, enviando o Duque de Alba com um exército, o que provocou a demissão de Margarida de Parma. Alva se comportou como em país conquistado, mandou prender e executar o conde de Egmont e o conde de Hornes, acusados de cúmplices dos rebeldes, criou o Conselho de Perturbações, conhecido popularmente como Conselho do Sangue, derrotou o Príncipe de Orange e seu irmão, que haviam invadido o país com mercenários alemães, mas não conseguiu evitar a recaptura de Brille. Teve êxitos militares, mas foi chamado de volta em 1573. Seu sucessor, Requesens, não pode recuperar Leyden. Influenciadas pelo Príncipe de Orange, as províncias concluíram a «Pacificação de Gante», regulamentando a situação religiosa nos Países Baixos do Sul sem intervenção real. O novo governador, Dom João de Áustria, atrapalhou os cálculos de Orange ao aceitar a Pacificação, e finalmente o Príncipe de Orange resolveu proclamar a deposição do rei Filipe pelas províncias rebeladas. O rei replicou, mandando banis o Príncipe, o qual pouco depois foi assassinado, em 1584. Nem assim as Províncias Unidas se submeteram, e a Espanha as perdeu para sempre. Os numerosos interesses económicos e religiosos levaram às guerras que causaram a emancipação da Holanda, da Zelândia e do restante das Províncias Unidas. As províncias do sul foram recuperadas pelo novo governador, Alessandro Farnese, Príncipe de Parma (?-1592). A guerra aos rebeldes se tornou mais difícil, pois os liderava o general Maurício, príncipe de Orange, filho de Guilherme de Orange. Filipe II mudou sua política e cedeu os Países Baixos a sua filha Isabel Clara Eugênia, que fez casar com o arquiduque Alberto da Áustria, determinando que as províncias retornariam à Espanha caso não houvesse descendentes do casamento (1598). Com relação à Inglaterra, a Espanha perdeu a esquadra recentemente construída, chamada de Invencível Armada (1588), golpe do qual não se recuperaria. Mas a luta dos dois países pelo controle marítimo terminou com essa derrota da «''Armada Invencible''» capitaneada pelo duque de Medina-Sidonia. Exemplo de monarca absolutista, o governo de Filipe II foi exercido com o recurso de Conselheiros e de Secretários Reais, baseados em uma administração centralizada, marcada por um rigoroso fiscalismo. Completou a obra unificadora começada pelos Reis Católicos. Afastou a nobreza dos assuntos de Estado, entregando postos a secretários reais oriundos das classes médias, deu forma definitiva ao sistema de Conselhos, codificou leis, realizou censos de população e riqueza econômica e impôs prerrogativas à Igreja. No plano religioso, recorreu à Inquisição contra o protestantismo em seus domínios. Sob seu governo foi erigido um dos mais importantes monumentos da Espanha - El Escorial, mosteiro perto de Madrid, que conta com valioso acervo artístico. Palácios reais como o Escorial, mandado erguer por ele ao norte de Madri espelhavam a solidez e a magnificência da estrutura arquitetônica da Espanha Imperial. Com os edifícios e catedrais vieram os grandes pintores: El Greco, Juan de Ribera, Diego Velázquez, Zurbarán, Murillo, tantos mais. Com o novo público urbano e cortesão surgiu a novela de Cervantes, a poesia de Calderón de la Barca, de Garcilaso de la Vega, de Luís de Gôngora, de Francisco Quevedo, e as comédias de Lope de Vega, ao mesmo tempo em que a Espanha acompanhava os relatos sensacionais das conquistas feitas por Ponce de León, Hernán Cortés ou de Bernal Díaz del Castillo. Também salientou a narrativa de Garcilaso el Inca. Muitos dos gêneros literários destacaram naquela época, o épico, o lírico, o dramático e o cômico, além de um produto tipicamente espanhol, a novela picaresca (Lazarillo de Tormes, novela anônima surgida no século XVI, provavelmente na década de 1540, praticamente inaugurou o gênero) e, o Don Quixote de La Mancha de Miguel de Cervantes, em 1605-1615. Ao lado dessa riqueza, também prosperou a literatura beata, dos monges, das freiras, dos místicos. Foi sua a idade de ouro. Entre a descoberta e a decadência passou-se um pouco mais de um século (para George Ticknor, o historiador literário norte-americano que criou, em 1849, a expressão "Idade do Ouro" para as letras espanholas, esse período se estenderia de 1492 até 1665). A prata e o ouro mexicano e peruano, as essências indianas vindas da conquista das Américas e das rotas orientais, contribuíram para que a arte espanhola atingisse um nível extraordinário. O caso da princesa de Eboli A princesa de Eboli, D. Ana Mendoza y de La Cerda, nascera na província de Guadalajara em 1540, filha única de Diego de Mendoza, Príncipe de Melito e Duque de Francavila, com Catarina da Silva, irmã do Conde de Cienfuentes. Bisneta do Cardeal Mendoza, aos nove anos foi casada com Rui Gomes da Silva, feito príncipe de Eboli, que tinha já 32 anos. O casamento foi consumado quatro anos mais tarde, quando a noiva completou 13 anos. Viveram juntos na corte até 1573, quando morreu o marido. Rui chegara como menino ou pagem da Rainha Isabel de Portugal e passou a pagem do Infante Filipe, ficando bons amigos. Foi secretário pessoal do Rei, sumiller de Corps, conselheiro de Estado e de Guerra, intendente da Fazenda, primeiro mordomo do Príncipe Don Carlos. Cheio de comedimento e nobreza, chegou a Grande de Espanha. Dos 11 filhos, sobreviveram cinco: dois militares (pensa-se que o primogênito, Rodrigo, soldado em Portugal e Flandres, poderia ser filho do Rei), um poeta, um eclesiástico que chegou a Arcebispo de Granada e de Saragoça, uma monja. A viúva entrou com a filha e vasta servidumbre para o mosteiro carmelita de Pastrana, fundado por Santa Teresa de Jesus com fundos seus (Teresa fundara também um mosteiro masculino). A intervenção do Rei conseguiu afastar a nova reclusa. Em 1576 na Corte, amante do rei, fora também amante de Antônio Pérez (nascido em Madrid em 1534), o jovem secretário de Estado, enigmático personagem protegido por Eboli (com suspeitas de homossexualidade aprendida na Itália por Antônio Pérez ), que era secretário do Rei; e seria talvez amante de Juan de Escobedo, o secretário de don João de Áustria, que vinha da nobreza mediana da Cantábria. Em 28 de julho de 1579 Filipe II ordenou a prisão de ambos, seis anos depois. Pérez fugiu para o Aragão e se salvou. Ana, acusada de malversar seu patrimônio, foi presa na Torre de Pinto (arredores de Madrid) e transferida para a fortaleza de San Torcaz; em 1581 seria desterrada em seu palácio de Pastrana, sem a tutela dos filhos, e ali morreu em 1591. Casamentos e posteridade (I) Casou aos 16 anos em Salamanca em 15 de novembro de 1543 com a infanta de Portugal Maria Manuela de Portugal (Coimbra, 15 de outubro de 1527 - Valladolid, 12 de julho de 1545). Era filha de sua tia a rainha D. Catarina de Áustria (filha póstuma de Joana de Castela e do arquiduque Filipe de Habsburgo) e do rei D. João III. O noivo teve sarna, atrasando a consumação do matrimônio, segundo informou ao Imperador seu pai o aio fiel, Juan de Zúñiga. * 1 - Carlos de Espanha (1545-1568) (II) Viúvo aos 18 anos, em 1551 casou com a prima, Maria Tudor, rainha de Inglaterra, rainha de Inglaterra, e foi residir em Londres. Casaram em 25 de julho de 1554 na catedral de Winchester. Maria I Tudor nascera em fevereiro de 1516 no palácio de Greenwich e morreria em 17 de novembro de 1558 de um câncer de ovários . Era Rainha da Inglaterra desde 1553 filha do rei Henrique VIII e de sua tia, Catarina de Aragão. Onze ou doze anos mais velha do que o noivo, estava envelhecida antes do tempo. Foi um casamento político que deu à Espanha influência indireta em assuntos da Inglaterra, onde fora recentemente restaurado o catolicismo. Filipe viveu em Londres, mas era pouco simpático aos ingleses. Partiu em 1555 para os Países Baixos, cujo governo seu pai Carlos V lhe cedeu, como lhe cedera, um ano antes, o governo de Nápoles e da Sicília. Em 1556 foi-lhe cedido o governo da Espanha, ao abdicar seu pai para se recolher no mosteiro de San Yuste. Em agosto de 1555 Filipe partiu para Bruxelas e só retornou à Inglaterra decorridos dois anos. No verão de 1557 se despediram no porto de Dover. A morte de Maria I afastou os dois países. Filipe teria pedido sua cunhada Elizabeth I em casamento, recebendo uma negativa . (III) Isabel de Valois (Fontainebleau, 1545 - Aranjuez, 3 de outubro de 1568), filha de Henrique II de França, foi sua terceira mulher. Casaram-se por procuração em Paris em 22 de junho de 1559. O encontro pessoal teve lugar em 31 de janeiro de 1560 na capela do palácio ducal ou do Infantado de Guadalajara, casando-se na missa de velaciones. Sua mãe era Catarina de Médicis, que a havia prometido ao rei da Inglaterra Eduardo VI (morto em 1553) e a Dom Carlos da Áustria em 1558. Pelo tratado de Cateau-Cambresis de 3 de abril de 1559 ajustou-se o casamento, celebrados os desposórios na Catedral de Notre-Dame de Paris estando o rei representado pelo duque de Alba. Isabel cruzou a fronteira em 3 de janeiro de 1560, sendo esperada em Roncesvalles pelo Arcebispo de Burgos D. Francisco de Mendoza, o Duque do Infantado D. Iñigo López de Mendoza. Levada a Guadalajara, instalaram-se os soberanos no palácio ducal. Ela teve a saúde abalada por propensão a contágios e a numerosos abortos. Uma gravíssima erupção de varíola, com poucos meses de casada, quase a matou, e tinha crônicos acessos hemorroidais. Teve certa intervenção na política nas conferências de Bayonne em que, em junho de 1565, encontrou seu irmão o rei da França Carlos IX e Catarina de Médicis (o rei se recusara a assistir, desaprovando a política de transigência da sogra com os protestantes, e enviou o Duque de Alba). Outra vez grávida, Isabel abortou um feto feminino aos cinco meses; mal tratada pelos médicos, morreu aos 22 anos, deixando 2 filhas. * 2/3 - gêmeas (nasceram e morreram em 1564). * 4 - Isabel Clara Eugénia * 5 - Catarina * 6 - rapaz (1568) (IV) Ana Maria da Áustria ou de Habsburgo (Cigales, Valladolid, 2 de novembro de 1549 - Badajoz, 26 de outubro de 1580), sobrinha sua, filha do imperador Maximiliano II e da infanta Maria da Áustria (1528-1603), a irmã mais velha de Filipe. Tinha-se pensado em Ana da Áustria para casar com seu filho D. Carlos. Filipe a submeteu a enorme espera, até cumprir 18 anos, quando os pais pensaram em casá-la com Carlos IX. Enquanto isso Carlos, tendo conseguído ser nomeado membro do Conselho de Estado, seguia buscando um território próprio. Foi suspeito de traição com os rebeldes holandeses. D. Carlos foi preso nos primeiros dias de 1568 numa torre do alcázar onde morreu de causas nunca esclarecidas em junho de 1568. Os inimigos do pai propagaram que por ordem sua, por adultério com Isabel de Valois. Ana desembarcou em Santander e encontrou o tio pela primeira vez no Alcázar de Segóvia, estando já casados por poderes. A cerimônia de casamento foi realizada em 1570 em Segovia. Ana morreu estando a corte em Badajoz, a caminho de Portugal. Consta que de gripe ou numa epidemia, quando seguia o progresso das armas espanholas. Dela, o rei teve seis filhos, quatro deles varões. Seria a primeira rainha a ter o corpo sepultado no novo Panteão dos Reis do mosteiro de El Escorial. * 7 - Fernando (1571-1578) * 8 - Carlos Lourenço (1573-1575) * 9 - Diogo (1575-1582) * 10 - Filipe III de Espanha (1578-1621) * 11 - Maria (1580-1583) Seus amores fora do casamento Seus bastardos nasceram nos anos de viuvez (1545-1554) e durante seu segundo casamento. Na primeira viuvez, teve amores com a filha de um secretário, Catalina Lénez, de quem teria nascido uma filha. Catarina foi imediatamente casada e o marido despachado para a Itália. Também na primeira viuvez, a bela Elena de família de monteros de modesta fidalguia do norte cantábrico. Filipe enviou o marido para o exército na Itália e o capitão teria morrido na batalha de São Quintino. Antes de casar na Inglaterra, de uma dama de Bruxelas Filipe teria tido outra filha secreta. Na segunda viuvez, com D. Eufrasia de Guzmán, dama de companhia de sua irmã jesuíta, a infanta Joana. Vinha de família de Valladolid. Quando engravidou, casaram-na com Antonio de Leyva, Príncipe de Ascoli, que morreria seis meses depois. Ascendência Ver também * Ordenações Filipinas * Árvore genealógica dos reis de Portugal Bibliografia * BÉRENGER, Jean. El imperio de los Habsburgo, Crítica, Barcelona, 1993. * BRAUDEL, Fernand. El Mediterráneo y el mundo mediterráneo en tiempos de Felipe II, FCE, México, 1984. * CAMPOS Y FERNÁNDEZ DE SEVILLA, Francisco Javier. Felipe II y su época. RCU Escorial-María Cristina, San Lorenzo de El Escorial. ISBN 84-89942-11-0. * CARNICER GARCÍA, Carlos J. y MARCOS RIVAS, Javier. Espías de Felipe II: Los servicios secretos del Imperio español. Editorial La Esfera de los Libros, S.L. ISBN 84-9734-278-X * DOMÍNGUEZ ORTIZ, A. El antiguo régimen: los Reyes Católicos y los Austrias, Madrid, 1973. * ESCUDERO, José Antonio. Felipe II. El Rey en el despacho, Editorial Complutense, Madrid, 2002. * ELLIOT, J. H. La España imperial, Barcelona, 3ªed., 1970. * FERNÁNDEZ DE RETANA, L. España en tiempos de Felipe II. Hª de España dirigida por Menéndez Pidal, tomo XVIII, Madrid, 1958. * FERNÁNDEZ ÁLVAREZ, Manuel. Felipe II y su tiempo, Espasa Calpe. ISBN 84-239-9736-7. * FERNÁNDEZ ÁLVAREZ, Manuel. La España del Emperador Carlos V. Hª de España dirigida por Menéndez Pidal, tomo XVIII, Madrid, 1966. * KAMEN, Henry. Felipe de España, Siglo XXI, Madrid, 1997. * LYNCH, John. Spain under the Habsburgs. Volume one: From Nation State to World Empire (hay traducción española en Crítica). * LYNCH, John. España bajo los Austrias, Barcelona, 1969. * Pérez, Joseph. La España de Felipe II Editorial Crítica 2000 ISBN 84-8432-143-6 * LAPEYRE, H. Las monarquías europeas del siglo XVI, Barcelona, 1969. * MAURO, F. Europa en el siglo XVI. Aspectos económicos, Barcelona, 1961. * PARKER, Geoffrey. Felipe II, Alianza Editorial, S.A. 1984 (3ª ed. 2003) ISBN 84-206-5575-9 * PARKER, Geoffrey. La gran estrategia de Felipe II, Alianza Editorial, S.A. 1998 ISBN 84-206-2902-2 * PARKER, Geoffrey. Felipe II: La biografía definitiva, Editorial Planeta, S.A. 2010 ISBN 978-84-08-09484-5 * REGLÁ, J. La época de los tres primeros Austrias. La época de los dos últimos Austrias. Historia social y económica de España y América (dirigida por Vicens Vives) tomo III, Barcelona, 1961. * TRECOR DAVIES, R. El gran siglo de España, Madrid, 1973. * UBIETO, REGLÁ, JOVER y SECO. Introducción a la Historia de España, Barcelona, 1961. * VERLINDEN, CH. L´Empire espagnol, Bruselas, 1973. * VICENS VIVES, J. Historia económica de España, Barcelona, 1960 Filipe 01 Portugal Categoria:Reis de Espanha Categoria:Reis do Algarve Categoria:Reis consorte Categoria:Príncipes de Girona Categoria:Arquiduques da Áustria Categoria:Duques de Brabante Categoria:Condes da Flandres Categoria:Cavaleiros da Ordem da Jarreteira Categoria:Grão-Mestres da Ordem da Torre e Espada Categoria:Dinastia Filipina Categoria:Duques de Gueldres Categoria:Monarcas católicos romanos Categoria:Condes da Holanda Categoria:Reis da Sardenha Categoria:Filhos de Carlos I da Espanha Categoria:Monarcas da Casa de Habsburgo Categoria:Católicos romanos do período Tudor Categoria:Monarcas do século XVI af:Filips II van Spanje an:Felipe I d'Aragón ar:فيليب الثاني ملك إسبانيا ast:Felipe II d'España be:Філіп II Габсбург be-x-old:Філіп II (кароль Гішпаніі) bg:Филип II (Испания) br:Fulup II (Spagn) bs:Filip II, kralj Kastilje ca:Felip II de Castella cs:Filip II. Španělský cy:Felipe II, brenin Sbaen da:Filip 2. af Spanien de:Philipp II. (Spanien) el:Φίλιππος Β΄ της Ισπανίας en:Philip II of Spain eo:Filipo la 2-a (Hispanio) es:Felipe II de España et:Felipe II eu:Filipe II.a Espainiakoa ext:Felipe II d'España fa:فیلیپ دوم (اسپانیا) fi:Filip II (Espanja) fo:Filip 2. fr:Philippe II d'Espagne fy:Filips II fan Spanje ga:Pilib II na Spáinne gl:Filipe II de España he:פליפה השני, מלך ספרד hr:Filip II., španjolski kralj hu:II. Fülöp spanyol király id:Felipe II dari Spanyol is:Filippus 2. Spánarkonungur it:Filippo II di Spagna ja:フェリペ2世 (スペイン王) ka:ფილიპე II (ესპანეთი) ko:펠리페 2세 la:Philippus II (rex Hispaniae) lt:Pilypas II Habsburgas lv:Felipe II mk:Филип II (Шпанија) mr:फिलिप दुसरा, स्पेन ms:Philip II dari Sepanyol nl:Filips II van Spanje no:Filip II av Spania oc:Felip II d'Espanha pl:Filip II Habsburg ro:Filip al II-lea al Spaniei ru:Филипп II (король Испании) scn:Filippu II di Spagna sh:Filip II., španjolski kralj simple:Philip II of Spain sk:Filip II. (Španielsko) sr:Филип II од Шпаније sv:Filip II av Spanien th:พระเจ้าเฟลีเปที่ 2 แห่งสเปน tl:Felipe II ng Espanya tr:II. Felipe uk:Філіп II Габсбург vi:Felipe II của Tây Ban Nha vls:Filips II van Spanje war:Felipe II han Espanya zh:腓力二世 (西班牙)